shipsandthingsfandomcom-20200216-history
Part 3: The Sea battle
Matthew's fleet drew near redcoat's. They formed their line of battle. With the 5 reinforcements and help from other ships the fleet numbered 17 sail. Under topsails, the fleet arrayed itself. The brigs went 1st, then the schooners and the sloops, then came the cutters and the ketches. Then the 5 reinforcements in the rear. Redcoat's fleet formed line of battle under full sail. The fleet numbered more than 20 sail. The brigs, led by the Red Cutlass went 1st followed by the brigantine, then the sloops and the schooners and the Israeli cutter. At prescisley 11:32 a.m. a signal went from Matthew's ship, "prepare for battle". Redcoat ssignaledwith a pop gun flash and the crews of both fleets sprang to positions. Then, within 20 minutes, at 11:52 the HMS Timothy launched a broadside at the Gray Eagle and the battle began. The Gray Eagle drew near and the 2 brigs began to hammer at each other. Meanwhile the Red Stag was locked in a battle with the Red Cutlass and Santos. At 12:11 p.m., barley 20 minutes since the 1st shot, the Red Stag's foretopmast fell to the deck in a rain of spars and ropes and 3 were killed. The lookouts scrambled to the fore topgallant and called " Brace for impact!" The Santos fired 2 shots that pierced the crow's nest. Then finally, the HMS Triumphant arrived with her mainmast gone and 12 dead and knocked out the Santos's mast, but losing her captain to a shot at 12: 44. By now, Triton and Allah had joined the fray and cut off the HMS Willow and bombarded her for half an hour. By 1:30, the Pine finally rescued her with help from the Swift, but the Willow was crippled. 15 were dead, 11 wounded and she was dismasted. Meanwhile, the Timothy and the Gray Eagle were still locked in a struggle. Both ships had lost their foremasts and Timothy's main top gallant was over the side dangling. 4 pirates were killed and 8 were dead on the Timothy. By 1:45, the Timothy finally won, but with 13 dead and 9 wounded and her fore and main topgallant and topmast gone. The Red Stag, though was suffering. Finally, at 2:00, a boarding party reached the Red Cutlass deck ssuccessfully Redcoat cursed and swung to the partially disabled Red Stag and cornered Matthew on the poop. Matthew drew his sword and the 2 fought like tigers as the Oak and Disdain came to the Red Stag's aid. Then, with a loud snap, the foremast of the Red Cutlass collapsed and fell to the decks in a rain of spars. Then, tragedy struck on the British flagship, at 2: 28, Redcoat stabbed Matthew through the heart. Matthew smiled courageously and fell. "That's settled" Redcoat hissed and went back to help his crippled ship. Matthew whispered "Lord, Into your hands i resign my spirit!" and expired at 2:30. The crew of the Red Stag were cut off by 4 ships and had no time to mourn though. At that moment, the Triumphant limped in to help the battered Red Stag. Opening fire, the Triumphant blasted the Red Cutlass as the Akoi and the Black Serpent came to her aid and shot down the Triumphant's fore topgallant mast. Now a shattered hulk, the Triumphant turned aside, as the HMS Silurian blasted the Red Cutlass's mainmast. Category:Ship Fanfiction Category:Wedgeback's Stories